


Someday Again

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Two letters from lovers to each other.





	Someday Again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of Story a Day in May. Prompt: Epistolary.
> 
> I chose to write two letters from soldiers during WWII. I must say, I had way too much fun thinking about what might get redacted from them.

May 9, 19—

Dear Pat,

I was so happy to get your letter. It seems so long ago that we were training at [REDACTED]. It’s not too bad here in [REDACTED]; the commandant is rather fair to us enlisted men. We got a shipment of tinned peaches last week and I won a tin in a poker game. They tasted just like home.

Speaking of home, I miss you. I think about you every day. I can’t wait for this war to end so I can come home and see you once more.

Yours ever,  
George

* * *

May 15, 19—

Dear George,

Excellent luck with the peaches! I congratulate you.

We’ve been [REDACTED] over here. You wouldn’t believe the amount of yelling Wingco does during [REDACTED]. It’s enough to drive one mad! I brought down about half a dozen [REDACTED] for you.

Rex is back in hospital. He crashed his plane again over [REDACTED]. I reckon he does it on purpose, because there’s a nice new nurse come round to the new hospital and suddenly everyone’s taken a turn.

I miss you, too. It’s strange here without you. Where’s my best mate when we’ve got leave, or when the [REDACTED] and we have to [REDACTED]?

I hope they don’t censor too much of this. I know I’m not the best with secrets, but, for God’s sake, they’d censor the King if they thought he’d mention anything untoward.

Good luck.

All my love,  
Pat


End file.
